This invention relates to photographic apparatus having an automatic control system including at least one light-sensitive element which is included in a bridge circuit whose output is in turn applied to the inputs of a differential amplifier. The output of the differential amplifier is used to furnish a signal controlling apparatus which rebalances the bridge. The control means must be able to move in a first or second direction in order to achieve this rebalance.